feat_directoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Levin (Ben 10)
Summary Kevin Ethan Levin is an Osmosian and a member of Ben's Team. Feats OS Base Energy: *Blasted a hole in the bottom of a bridge (18:50) Four Arms Absorbed Durability: *Withstood being slammed into a wall hard enough to make a hole (19:22) *Withstood being launched through several pillars (20:09) *Withstood a bridge falling on top of him (21:07) Strength: *Put a hole in a wall (19:24) AF, UA, and OV Strength: *Lifted a large wooden crate (17:10) *Lifted a railroad car (17:35) *Lifted a large rock (08:04) *Charged into a locked door (03:49) *Punched a hole in a wall, while unarmored (12:33) *Lifted a large boulder (17:30) *Lifted a large block of concrete (14:14) Colossus Form Speed: *Dodged a beam of light (26:20) Powers & Abilities OS Base Absorption: *Can absorb electricity to cause technology to malfunction (04:34) Heatblast Absorbed Fire Manipulation: *Can project a stream of fire (15:28) Kevin 11 Explosion Manipulation: *Can create small explosions by combining his slime and fire powers (11:43) AF, UA, and OV Absorption: *Can take on the properties of any matter by touching it (16:36) *Can cover other people in protective layers of absorbed matter (08:58) *Can deactivate his absorbed matter armor with a thought (09:18) Resistance to Paralysis: *Can nullify the effects of paralysis after absorbing the properties of matter (07:56) Shapeshifting: *Turned his hand into a spiked mace (13:25) Colossus Form Shapeshifting: *Turned his hand into a spiked mace (26:33) *Turned his arm into a pair of scissors (29:49) Resistance to Acid: *His foot was fine after a small alien spewed acid on it (03:59) Resistance to Possession: *Forcefully ejected an Ectonurite from his body (12:19) Resistance to Transmutation: *Resisted an Ectonurite's attempt to turn him into a fellow Ectonurite (12:19) Scaling OS Base Ben Tennyson (Original Series): *Threw Ben into a wall (14:01) Four Arms Absorbed Four Arms (Original Series): *Harmed Four Arms with a punch (18:57) *Matched Four Arms (19:18) *Withstood being slammed into a wall by Four Arms (19:22) *Slammed Four Arms into a wall (19:24) *Harmed Four Arms with his attacks (19:27) *Withstood several punches from Four Arms (20:04) Max Tennyson (Original Series): *Unaffected by Max's punch and easily threw him aside (20:50) SECT (Original Series): *Withstood being blasted into a wall by the SECT (02:47) Heatblast Absorbed Four Arms (Original Series): *Ran out of the way of Four Arms (18:00) Heatblast (Original Series): *Harmed Heatblast with a blast of fire (15:21) *Dodged an attack from Heatblast (15:35) Upgrade Absorbed Wildmutt (Original Series): *Harmed Wildmutt with an attack (12:59) Diamondhead Absorbed (OS Season 2) Four Arms (Original Series): *Withstood a punch from Four Arms that sent him flying backward (17:03) *Withstood several punches from Four Arms (17:40) *Withstood being kneed in the back by Four Arms (17:43) Stinkfly Absorbed Four Arms (Original Series): *Harmed Four Arms with an attack (18:08) Kevin 11 Cannonbolt (Original Series): *Withstood several attacks from Cannonbolt after he gained a lot of momentum (21:04) *Withstood being sent flying into a wall by Cannonbolt after he gained a lot of momentum (21:10) Diamondhead (OS Season 2): *Harmed Diamondhead with a punch and sent him flying backward (00:09) *Withstood two punches from Diamondhead (09:45) *Knocked Diamondhead to the ground (09:47) *Withstood diamond shards from Diamondhead (09:50) Four Arms (Original Series): *Tackled Four Arms into a wall (19:36) *Harmed Four Arms with several of his punches (19:40) SECT (Original Series): *Survived a blast from the SECT's concussive bazooka (20:04) Technorg: *Withstood being slammed into the ground by Technorg (09:20) *Withstood being thrown into a wall by Technorg (09:34) *Dodged an attack from Technorg (10:08) *Blasted Technorg backward (11:43) *Shattered Technorg's prosthetic limb (12:05) *Defeated Technorg by ramming into him (12:11) Vilgax (Original Series): *Withstood an attack from Vilgax (04:13) *Dodged a pillar thrown by Vilgax (04:34) *Withstood being tackled by Vilgax (04:40) *Withstood several punches from Vilgax (04:43) *Kicked Vilgax into the ground (04:58) *Withstood being knocked aside by Vilgax (05:02) *Stunned Vilgax with his punches (05:07) *Withstood being kneed in the gut by Vilgax (05:09) *Withstood being launched into the air by Vilgax (05:10) AF, UA, and OV Big Chill: *Withstood being tackled into the ground by Big Chill (17:41) Bivalvan: *Harmed Bivalvan with a punch (13:25) *Sent Bivalvan flying with an attack (13:27) Brainstorm: *Withstood a bolt of electricity from Brainstorm (00:50) Cash Murray (Partial Transformation): *Withstood a punch from a partially transformed Cash (13:42) *Harmed Cash with an uppercut (13:52) *Withstood an energy blast from Cash (13:54) *Withstood several energy beams from Cash (14:06) *Survived several more energy beams from Cash (14:30) Charmcaster (AF, UA, and OV): *Slammed Charmcaster into the ground (09:00) DNAliens (Human Hybrids): *One-shot a DNAlien while unarmored (28:47) *Decapitated a DNAlien with a single punch (33:47) *One-shot a DNAlien (33:48) *One-shot three DNAliens with his punches (33:49) *One-shot a DNAlien (17:03) *Harmed a DNAlien after elbowing him in the chest (17:05) *Defeated a DNAlien by slamming him to the ground (17:06) *Withstood being slammed into a wall by a DNAlien while unarmored (05:42) *A DNAlien knocked itself unconscious by running into Kevin (06:19) *One-shot two DNAliens (13:24) *One-shot another DNAlien (13:25) *One-shot another DNAlien by uppercutting him into the sky (13:27) *One-shot another DNAlien by uppercutting him (13:28) *Unharmed by the DNAlien's blasters (16:35) *One-shot a DNAlien with a punch (16:37) *One-shot two DNAlien with his punches (16:39) *One-shot a DNAlien with another punch (16:40) *One-shot a DNAlien with a punch (16:50) *One-shot a DNAlien (17:11) *One-shot a DNAlien with a kick (06:52) *Defeated a DNAlien with a punch to its stomach (06:53) *Defeated a DNAlien with a casual backhand (07:03) *One-shot a DNAlien (18:05) *Overpowered a DNAlien (18:06) *Caught a DNAlien's punch and then easily defeated it (18:07) *Matched a DNAlien (18:43) *Knocked two DNAliens unconscious (10:59) *One-shot a DNAlien (11:04) *Dodged an attack from a DNAlien (00:38) *Withstood being tackled by a DNAlien (00:39) *One-shot a DNAlien with a punch (17:27) *One-shot a DNAlien with an uppercut (17:28) *Dodged a DNAlien's slime spit (17:29) *One-shot a DNAlien after throwing a boulder at him (17:31) *One-shot a DNAlien with an elbow strike (25:55) *One-shot two DNAliens with a punch (25:56) Forever Knights (AF, UA, and OV): *One-shot two Forever Knights by slamming them into each other (23:32) *Dodged a laser beam from a Forever Knight (23:34) *Overpowered several Forever Knights and sent them flying (23:35) *Defeated an entire group of Forever Knights with a single punch (23:37) *Overpowered a Forever Knight (24:21) *Ducked under a punch from a Forever Knight and knocked him unconscious with a punch while unarmored (18:19) *Withstood punches from several Forever Knights while unarmored (18:24) *Defeated a small group of Forever Knights with singular punches (18:28) *Caught a Forever Knights' sword (06:48) *Defeated a Forever Knight with a single punch (06:50) *Unharmed by a blast from a Forever Knight's Laser Lance (06:52) *Dodged a blast of electricity from a Forever Knight, while unarmored (13:31) *Defeated a Forever Knight with a punch (13:49) *One-shot a Forever Knight (13:54) *One-shot another Forever Knight (13:55) *Knocked a Forever Knight unconscious, while powerless (14:02) *Withstood shots from a Forever Knight's Laser Lance (14:23) *One-shot two Forever Knights (15:02) Gwen Tennyson (AF, UA, and OV): *Withstood being slammed into the ground by Gwen (13:41) *Withstood a mana blast from Gwen (15:07) *Withstood several mana blasts from Gwen (15:33) *Withstood a full power mana blast from Gwen (17:23) Highbreed: *Dodged an attack from a Highbreed (35:28) *Survived being backhanded into a wall by a Highbreed (35:29) *Slightly staggered a Highbreed with a punch (13:32) *Survived a kick from a Highbreed, but was out of commission for some time (13:34) *Intercepted a punch from a Highbreed and survived it, but ultimately lost consciousness (13:59) *Sent a Highbreed flying with an attack (26:25) Incurseans: *One-shot two Incurseans (13:56) *One-shot a small group of Incurseans (16:04) *Dodged an attack from an Incursean and one-shot him (16:06) Manny Armstrong: *Withstood having a car thrown into him by Manny (09:38) *Withstood a punch from Manny (16:40) *Dodged a punch from Manny (16:42) *Caught a punch from Manny (16:43) *Harmed Manny with his strikes (16:46) *Harmed Manny with a punch (17:18) Michael Morningstar: *Withstood a blast from Michael Morningstar (18:29) *Tackled Michael into the ground (18:57) *Withstood being dragged across the floor by Michael (19:00) *Withstood a punch from Michael (19:08) *Withstood several punches from Michael (19:09) *Knocked Michael several meters into the air with an attack (20:02) Milleous: *Harmed Milleous with an attack (13:53) Moon Communications Station Guards: *One-shot several guards with his punches (12:28) Negative Jetray: *Harmed Negative Jetray by throwing a rock at him (11:04) Sevenseven: *Held Sevenseven to a wall (18:00) Prior Gilhil: *Harmed Prior Gilhil with his punches (03:49) Reinrassic III: *Sent Reinrassic flying with a punch (00:32) Ship: *Dodged an energy blast from Ship while he was merged with an Anterian Obliterator, while unarmored (15:32) *Ran out of the way of Ship's energy blasts, while unarmored (15:53) *Ducked under Ship's energy blast (15:59) Sir Morton: *Withstood a blast from Sir Morton's lance (05:52) *Knocked Sir Morton off of his speeder (06:13) *Withstood a punch from Sir Morton (06:39) *Withstood an attack from Sir Morton (06:47) *Withstood several blasts from Sir Morton's lance (07:09) *Knocked Sir Morton unconscious while unarmored (13:30) Ssserpent: *Withstood getting launched backward by Ssserpent, while unarmored (04:16) *Tackled Ssserpent to the ground (04:56) *Withstood an attack from Ssserpent (05:05) *Withstood several attacks from Ssserpent (08:24) Swampfire (Base): *Punched through Swampfire's stomach (16:44) *Withstood an attack from Swampfire (16:51) *Withstood being sent flying by Swampfire (16:52) *Smashed Swampfire under a large wooden crate (17:10) *Withstood a punch from Swampfire (17:29) *Withstood a fire stream from Swampfire but ultimately lost consciousness (17:43) Techadon Robots: *Withstood an attack from a Techadon (00:16) *Staggered a Techadon with a punch (01:04) The Dragon: *Staggered the Dragon by throwing a wooden board at him (13:27) Tiny: *Dodged out of the way of an object thrown by Tiny (05:13) *Staggered Tiny with a punch (05:56) *Withstood an attack from Tiny (05:59) *Knocked Tiny off of her feet with an uppercut (07:03) Urian (Toltech Battle Armor): *Dodged a punch from Urian (16:53) *Staggered the Toltech Battle Armor with a punch (16:54) Vilgax (AF, UA, and OV): *Caught Vilgax's punch (14:06) *Harmed Vilgax with a punch (14:10) *Withstood an attack from Vilgax (15:05) *Harmed Vilgax with his punches (16:58) Zombie Girls: *Dodged an attack from one of the Zombie Girls, while unarmored (11:22) *Dodged several attacks from one of the Zombie Girls (11:27) *One-shot a Zombie Girl (11:36) Colossus Form Chromastone: *Dodged a beam of light from Chromastone (26:20) *Withstood a beam of light from Chromastone (26:22) *Staggered Chromastone with a punch (26:39) *Withstood a punch from Chromastone (26:40) *Withstood another punch from Chromastone (26:41) *Knocked Chromastone backward with an attack (26:42) *Withstood Chromastone's beam of light (26:45) *Knocked Chromastone unconscious with a punch to the back of his head (27:43) Decka (Primal Form: *Harmed Decka with an attack (19:10) Diamondhead (AF, UA, and OV): *Shattered Diamondhead's crystal shield (10:10) *Withstood an attack from Diamondhead (10:12) *Harmed Diamondhead with a punch (10:19) *Blasted Diamondhead backward with a punch (10:22) *Withstood a crystal spike from Diamondhead (10:26) *Rolled out of the way of Diamondhead's attack (10:31) *Broke out of Diamondhead's crystal encasement (10:45) Goop: *Withstood a blast of goo from Goop (32:34) Gwen Tennyson (AF, UA, and OV): *Walked through Gwen's mana shield (10:03) *Unaffected by Gwen's mana blasts (10:38) Highbreed: *Withstood an attack from a Highbreed (07:31) *Harmed one of the Highbreed Tree Monster's Highbreed Antibodies with his punches (16:53) Kraab (AF, UA, and OV): *Dodged beams of energy from Kraab (04:31) *Harmed Kraab with a punch (04:32) *Slammed Kraab into the ground (04:53) Michael Morningstar: *Withstood a beam of energy from Michael (00:57) Naljian Destructor (Gestalt Form): *Brought down one of the Naljian Destructor's legs (16:58) *Withstood an energy beam from the Naljian Destructor (17:03) *Cracked the Naljian Destructor's chest with his attacks (17:53) *Withstood a punch from the Naljian Destructor (18:04) Naljian Destructor (Mimicking Humungousaur: *Shattered the Naljian Destructor while it was mimicking Humungousaur (04:44) Naljian Destructor (Mimicking Kevin): *Withstood an attack from the Naljian Destructor while it was mimicking him (03:28) *Withstood a punch from the Naljian Destructor (05:08) Negative Diamondhead: *Tanked Negative Diamondhead's crystal shards (12:14) *Slammed Negative Diamondhead into a wall (12:29) *Harmed Negative Diamondhead with a punch (12:39) Pickaxe Aliens: *One-shot two Pickaxe Aliens (16:52) Ragnarok: *Withstood getting his head slammed into a wall by Ragnarok (11:02) *Withstood a beam of energy from Ragnarok (11:22) *Withstood a punch from Ragnarok, and getting slammed into the ground by Ragnarok (12:31) *Withstood a kick from Ragnarok (14:25) *Harmed Ragnarok with a punch (14:37) *Withstood several attacks from Ragnarok (14:40) *Withstood getting punched in the stomach by Ragnarok (15:19) *Dodged a punch from Ragnarok (19:27) *Dodged a beam of energy from Ragnarok (19:46) Stone Creatures: *Harmed a Stone Creature with his punches (02:26) *Withstood getting slammed into the ground by a Stone Creature (02:28) *Harmed a Stone Creature with a couple of punches (12:39) *Harmed a Stone Creature with several of his punches (14:02) *Withstood a punch from a Stone Creature (14:08) *Wrestled with a Stone Creature (15:06) Sunder: *Knocked Sunder unconscious with a punch (11:51) *Harmed Sunder with a punch (18:30) Techadon Robots: *Staggered a Techadon Robot with his punches (02:42) *Withstood getting stomped into the ground by a Techadon (02:53) *Destroyed a Techadon Robot's gauntlet (03:28) *Harmed a Techadon with two punches (04:17) *Tore off a Techadon's head (04:32) Tetrax Shard (Alien Force): *Withstood a punch from Tetrax (04:32) Vilgax (AF, UA, and OV): *Punched Vilgax in the stomach (12:25) *Withstood an attack from Vilgax (10:17) Zs'Skayr (AF and OV): *Withstood a beam of energy from Zs'Skayr (16:16) *Survived a beam of energy from Zs'Skayr (17:32) Standard Equipment Weaknesses *His powers are useless if he is unable to touch something (10:32) Appearances Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Paralysis Resistance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Acid Resistance Users Category:Possession Resistance Users Category:Transmutation Resistance Users